Encuentro de amores pasados
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia donde el pasado se hace parte del presente y construye un futuro incierto. SR,IK,SM,KN,AK.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen , ellos fueron creados por Rumiko San.**

**Encuentros de amores pasados**

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro

Prólogo: Sueños en memorias reales

" **_Han pasado seis años desde que ocurrió ese terrible accidente, mi alma se siente triste ". _**Estas palabras se encontraban escritas en un papel arrugado de color amarillo tirado cerca de un cesto de basura.

En una pequeña habitación envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, recostada en la cama vestida de edredón blanco, se encontraba una chica de cabellos ébano, una mirada esmeralda pérdida, con pensamientos envueltos en sensaciones de melancolía -_ ¿ Hasta Cuando?_ – fueron las suaves palabras susurradas de labios de la joven, al terminar el movimiento de sus labios la chica cerro sus ojos para adentrarse a un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente

Los rayos del sol se filtraban poco a poco por la rendija que abría paso a la luz del nuevo día, bajos golpes se escuchaban detrás de la puerta, que causaron el despertar de la joven que en la noche anterior perdía el alma en el vació de sus ojos.

Señoritas, ya es tiempo de ir a estudiar- decía una mujer vestida con un hábito, ella tocaba las puertas del pasillo que recorría con mucha prisa.

– Recuerden que hoy tenemos la visita del Padre Monssier, así que pónganse el uniforme de Gala y vayan al comedor para después ir a sus respectivas aulas – decía la misma mujer a dos señoritas que abrían la puerta de sus habitaciones trás escuchar las fuertes palabras que la Monja decía mientras caminada por el pasillo.

La joven de cabellos ébano se incorporo en la orilla de la cama , se puso de pie y se dirigió al Closet, de donde sacó un uniforme, se puso una falda negra de tablones que le llegaba a dos manos antes de la rodilla, una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro con mangas largas, una corbata negra con líneas inclinadas blancas que dibujaban una lluvia de estrellas, se puso las medias blancas hasta más arriba de la rodilla, estas eran cubiertas por la falda, tomo unos zapatos negros de tacón alto cuadrado (zapatos escolares), mientras se dirigía a la puerta se hacia una cola alta que era adornada con una cinta blanca que hacia un moño. La chica salió de la habitación con su semblante serio, se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

_- ... Tiene mucho tiempo que estoy viviendo aquí en el internado Saint Paúl, desde la muerte de mis padres , la única persona que se preocupan por mi es mi tío Mioga , la abuela rara vez viene a visitarme, pero que importa, mi amiga incondicional es la soledad, ella sabe mis más profundos secretos y debilidades ... _-, la chica fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, unas chicas pasaban por su lado y la distrajeron con sus palabras

Mañana será un día muy especial para el internado, cumple 3 siglos de instruir a chicas de familias adineradas – dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos color miel –

Es cierto , las hermanas se encargan de enseñarnos lo importante que son los buenos modelos en sociedad, nos instruyen para ser excelentes esposas de herederos de las mejores familias del mundo - comentaba otra señorita de ojos azules y cabello rubio

si, es una lastima que el baile será hasta finales de mes para que el Padre Jennisu pueda acompañarnos a la ceremonia – decía la de ojos miel.

La chica de ojos esmeralda las miro de reojo, mientras nuevamente su mente le hablaba.

_- ... Va, Tonterías tal vez si nos dejarán pensar por nosotras mismas, podríamos ser capaces de dedicarnos a estudiar para ser lideres en los negocios de nuestras familias. Pero no, como podría ser posible que chicas tan delicadas y con abolengo, seamos capaces de hacer otra cosa que no sea tomar el té, bordar y conversar con personas de temas poco interesantes.. _- la chica se decía a si misma como en forma de reflexión, pero nuevamente fue traída a la realidad por la voz de una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta adornado con una cinta blanca, sus ojos cafés le resaltaban su belleza.

Al paso que voy terminare aquí enclaustrada como futura Madre Superior – le decía la chica a otra que se encontraba caminando a su lado.

No digas eso Sango, como se te ocurre, Dios te salve de ser como la Madre Superior, sin sentimientos y sin sentido de la vida – dijo la señorita.

Tienes razón Ayame y por favor no metas a Dios en esto, que las hermanas se dedican a su servicio – dijo Sango

Jeje, solo miren sus rostros, asustados por creer que Dios se enfadar�, vamos chicas Dios conoce el corazón de cada persona y él debe saber que el servicio religioso no es lo nuestro, nosotras estamos en este lugar para ser esposas de aquellos galanes ricos y codiciados, aparte seremos madres de sus hijos – Decía otra señorita de cabello café recogido en un moño.

Es verdad Kagura – dijeron las chicas al unísono brindándole una sonrisa

Miren allá esta la señorita Himikawa – Dijo Ayame mirando hacia el lugar donde Rin se encontraba.

_... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he tenido una amiga, durante todo este tiempo he conocido a muchas señoritas, pero jamás he llegado a tener una relación de amistad estrecha con alguna de ellas, es verdad que habló con todas las chicas , las escucho cuando me lo piden, ya que creo importante llevarme bien con todas, pero tal vez una relación amistosa no vaya con una persona como yo ... nunca he necesitado comunicarle a alguien lo que me aflige o interesa ..._ – Pensaba Rin , mientras observaba a las tres señoritas que conversaban amenamente...

Continuará

Hola a Todos �, espero que les agrade mucho este inicio de un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, ya esta empezado el primer Capítulo, así que ya saben dejen sus reviews y pronto tendrán lo que sigue.

Saludos a todas mis lectoras, las aprecio mucho, son mi fuente de inspiración y mi motivación. Por cierto un agradecimiento muy especial a mi OneeSan por prestarme su Nick para un personaje en esta Historia, Muchas gracias Eli Chan.

Este fic completo esta 100 porciento dedicado a mi amiga Stef, Hola Amiga lo prometido es deuda, lo se, lo se, algo tarde, pero seguro, jeje, espero disfrutes de la lectura.

Besos y Abrazos a todos, Dios me los bendiga.

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS, son mi MOTIVACIÓN !


	2. Capítulo 1:El amor de Sango

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko San.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

Capítulo 1: El amor de Sango 

Tres señoritas conversaban amenamente en el pasillo, escuchando la voz de la chica pelirroja dirigieron su vista hacia donde se encontraba la otra señorita antes mencionada por la Señorita Susuke.

- ¿ Qué hará ahí parada? – preguntó la chica de ojos carmín.

- Es una chica extraña, solitaria y extremadamente reservada, me pregunto ¿ cuanto tiempo lleva la señorita Himikawa en el internado? – decía Ayame sin quitarle la vista a la joven de mirada fría, el color de sus ojos era de un esmeralda intenso que hacia temblar aquellos que no la conocían.

- Basta Ayame Chan, no la mires con insistencia , es una falta de respeto para la señorita Rin- dijo Sango reprendiendo a su amiga.

- No seas tan dura con Ayame, es normal que su curiosidad se despierte, solo lleva dos semanas en este lugar y no conoce a todas las señoritas – dijo Kagura intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente.

- Si... pero ... – dijo Sango mirando a Kagura, por sobre su hombro podía ver frente a ella a la señorita Himikawa observarlas.

- Nada de peros, es normal que Ayame pregunte. La Señorita Rin siempre causa sensación entre las ingresadas por primera vez en el internado, ella es un enigma, todo un misterio – dijo Kagura sonriendo ante la información dada a su amiga.

- Entiendo... lo lamento no fue mi intención- dijo Ayame con su cabeza gacha y su mirada clavada al suelo.

- Descuida Ayame, no te preocupes, Sango también lo lamenta ... – dijo Kagura poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica confortándola. Hubo silencio

- ¿ No es así Sango?... ¿Sango? – preguntó la castaña a su amiga que al no responderle volteó su rostro para mirarla.

La señorita Furugawa se encontraba observando fijamente a dirección donde estaba Rin, esa joven tenía algo que no se encontraba en cualquier persona a pesar de ser tan callada, aparentar que no tenía sentimientos y guardarse sus emociones solo para ella misma tenía un aura cálida e inspiraba confianza, - ... _¿ Cómo podía ser posible que la señorita Himikawa sea de esa forma ? mmm... es Linda, amable y... Fría... _– pensó Sango empezando a mover sus pies a dirección de la joven.

Las dos señoritas que se encontraban con ella hace unos segundos se quedaron sorprendidas ante la acción de Sango, - _¿ Qué le sucedía a su amiga? _... – pensó Kagura observándola caminar lentamente hacia la joven que había sido centro de conversación con la señorita pelirroja.

Sango quedó frente a la joven de cabellos ébano, le obsequio una sonrisa y le saludó, esperaba no ser rechazada por su atrevimiento, la señorita que se encontraba frente a ella era una dama, con modales finos y recatados, la mejor instruida de todo el internado.

- Buenos días señorita Himikawa – saludó sango haciendo una reverencia como respeto a la joven que se encontraba delante de ella.

- Buenos días señorita Furugawa – respondió el saludo la joven.

- ¿Como ha estado? – preguntó Sango.

- Muy bien ... gracias ¿ y usted ? – dijo Rin observando a la chica.

- Bien, gracias - respondió la joven de hermosos ojos cafés.

- Fue un placer saludarle, con su permiso señorita Furugawa – dijo la joven de ojos verdes a Sango dispuesta a retirarse.

- Sango – dijo la joven en un susurro.

- ¿ Perdón ...? – dijo Rin con cara de extrañeza al escuchar vagamente el sonido que los labios de la joven castaña habían hecho.

- Puede llamarme Sango, usted me hace sentir vieja señorita Himikawa cada vez que me llama por mi apellido, es mucha formalidad ¿ no cree ? – terminó diciendo la joven sin reparar en las palabras pronunciadas ¿ como se le ocurría hablarle de esa manera a la señorita que se encontraba delante de ella ?

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderle, solo mostraba mis modales frente a usted Señorita Sango, no ha pensado que me ofende de igual manera cuando me llama por mi apellido¿acaso usted insinúa que yo si soy vieja? – dijo fríamente Rin.

- No señorita Himikawa, esa nunca ha sido mi intención, lo lamento mucho – dijo Sango con voz temblorosa, había cometido un error y debía repararlo.

_- Definitivamente ese no era su día, primero su enamoramiento hacia el joven Adams que le quitaban el sueño y después este embarazoso momento frente a una de las señoritas más recatadas e importantes del internado_ – pensó la joven , era una mala educada, movió la cabeza en negación, se sentía sumamente avergonzada y bajo su cabeza clavando su mirada al suelo.

Rin la miró calladamente, no sabía que decirle percibía la tensión en el ambiente, necesitaba darle confianza a la señorita Sango, era una buena chica.

_- Vamos Rin no seas tan dura con la joven, ella solo quiso ser amigable y romper esa tonta barrera de hielo que pones hacia las personas _– se dijo mentalmente Rin, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en la joven que miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada.

- Descuida Sango, olvida lo ocurrido, puedes llamarme Rin, tienes razón mucha formalidad puede ser asfixiante algunas veces – dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a la joven a la altura de su mirada, de tal forma que logró llamar su atención.

Rin le obsequio una sonrisa a Sango, dejando sorprendidas a sus dos amigas que observaban la escena desde una distancia media que les permitió escuchar claramente la conversación sostenida entre las jóvenes, Sango levanto su rostro encontrando una cálida mirada y sonrisa en el rostro de la señorita Rin, era increíble como podía ser de un carácter distante, si a la vez podía irradiar calma y confianza.

- Gracias señorita Rin – dijo Sango correspondiendo a la muestra de tregua que la chica le ofrecía.

- Solo llámame Rin, después de todo coincidimos en que las formalidades no van con ninguna de las dos – dijo Rin con voz firme , dando seguridad a Sango.

- Así será Rin – Sango sonrió, sentía como la calma regresaba a su cuerpo que minutos antes temblaba y ardía de la vergüenza.

- Con tu permiso Sango, me retiro – dijo Rin girando sobre sus talones para continuar su camino.

- Si Rin, por cierto¿ no piensas entrar a la clase de literatura ? – dijo la chica en tono de sorpresa, formulando una pregunta en un tono muy familiar, Sango analizó lo que le había dicho a la joven y movió la cabeza negativamente era demasiado tarde, Rin detuvo su camino hablándole en tono frío y cortante :

- Lo que yo hago o deje de hacer, no le incumbe señorita Sango, no quiera entrometerse en mi vida, por el simple hecho de empezar a tomar confianza, si asisto o no a clase ese es mi problema ¿esta claro? – por kami nuevamente ese tono frío y escalofriante salía de los labios de la joven.

_- Rin eres malvada_ – pensó la joven de ojos verdes sin mirar a Sango, sus palabras habían lastimado la buena fe de la joven.

- _en que piensas primero le brindas confianza y después de buenas a primeras se la prohíbes_ – se dijo nuevamente Rin en silencio a sí misma.

– **Sango solo quiere ser tu amiga y como le correspondes con una actitud que hace sentir culpable a cualquiera que intente hablar contigo o que quiera acercarse a conocerte** – terminó reprendiéndole su conciencia.

- Lo siento mucho Señorita Himikawa, no quise ser atrevida y confianzuda - se disculpó Sango.

- Perdóname a mi, quedamos por hablarnos por nuestros nombres, no dejes de hacerlo- dijo Rin en un tono más accesible.

- ...- no hubo respuesta de parte de su receptora, estaba analizando aún las palabras de la joven.

- con permiso – dijo Rin dando por terminada la conversación caminando a paso lento por los pasillos.

- Por Kami¿ Estas loca Sango ? cómo se te ocurre dirigirte de esa manera a la señorita Himikawa – dijo Kagura sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su amiga al cuestionar en sus acciones a la joven Rin.

- Eres muy valiente Sango, temía por tu vida – dijo Ayame observando a Sango, estaba pálida de la impresión había sostenido una conversación con la chica más callada, fría y reservada en sus asuntos del internado, había salido viva en el intento lo más sorprendente era que la chica y su amiga habían terminado hablándose de tú, las formalidades quedaban en el pasado, eso era digno de ser recordado.

- Ayame tiene razón por un momento pensé que te cortaría la cabeza – dijo Kagura, sacando de su asombró a Sango.

- Lo se, creo que invadí su intimidad, pensé que por el hecho de hablarnos sin formalismos ya éramos amigas y podía preguntarle cualquier cosa – dijo Sango recuperando su color habitual, sus mejillas con un ligero tono rosado, su piel blanca como la nieve, era una chica hermosa.

- promete que no volverás a dar un susto así a tus amigas – le dijo Kagura mirándola directo a los ojos.

- esta bien, gracias amigas – dijo Sango abrazando a Kagura, brindando una sonrisa triste.

- ¿ que te ocurre Sango, no te pongas triste la señorita Himikawa después de todo reconoció su falta de amabilidad y te ofreció una disculpa – dijo Ayame uniéndose al abrazo.

- A no¡basta de tristezas señorita, cualquier cosa que te haga esa chica princesa de las nieves, se las verá conmigo – dijo Kagura rompiendo el abrazo viendo a su amiga.

- jeje, que cosas dices Kagura, no estoy triste por ese asunto, si no por otro que me atormenta y me quita el sueño – dijo Sango bajando su rostro, para ocultar como sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa de las lagrimas que amenazan en salir.

- Ya entiendo es a causa del Guapo Heredero de la familia Baodan , hay Sango pareciese que ese joven te hechizo – dijo Kagura.

- Hay amiga te enamoraste perdidamente de ese joven, fue amor a primera vista, que romántico - dijo Ayame con ojos soñadores, imaginando a Sango en brazos del apuesto joven.

- Ni que lo digan, ni siquiera lo conozco y me encuentro pensando día y noche en él – dijo Sango derrotada, dejando escapar con libertad las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- No llores Sango, no digas que no le conoces sabes lo esencial de él, que es hijo único de la familia Baodan, originarios de escocia, que son dueños de la mejor y más importante fabrica productora de Whisky a nivel mundial y ya has entablado conversaciones con él – dijo Kagura enlistando algunos puntos a favor de su amiga para levantarle los ánimos.

- Exageras Kagura muy apenas he cruzado palabras con él, la primera vez un saludo, después un cruce de palabras cortas sobre el clima, mmm... todas unas conversaciones completas llenas de sentimientos escondidos, no? – dijo Sango en tono desanimado.

- Así es , tú me comentaste que cuando se vieron por primera vez no pudieron dejar de mirarse en la oficina de la madre Superior - dijo Kagura

- Pues... si... fue como estar en un sueño – dijo Sango cerrando sus ojos y trayendo a la mente aquellos recuerdos.

Recuerdo

- Señorita Sango- dijo una mujer joven de tez clara y ojos color miel.

- Dígame hermana Sue¿ en que puedo servirle ? – dijo atentamente Sango que se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- La madre superior solicita tu presencia en su oficina, debe comunicarte algo de importancia – dijo la mujer

- Hai , gracias hermana Sue, ahora mismo me presentaré en su oficina, deben ser noticias de Tokio, de mi Familia – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un buen presentimiento.

- Anda Sango no hagas esperar a la Madre Superior, si demoras podría castigarte y eres una buena alumna, no puedes permitirte una falla que vaya a tus archivos – dijo la mujer observando a la jovencita.

- Hai – Sango hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la oficina de la Madre Superior.

- Sango, tranquila una dama no debe correr por los pasillos, no olvides tus modales – grito la hermana al ver a Sango correr a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino .

- Sabias palabras hermana Sue, pero tampoco es correcto que una Monja le grite a una señorita, recuerde guardar el volumen de su de voz – dijo una anciana a la joven mujer que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol donde minutos antes había encontrado a la jovencita.

- Si hermana Rioko , no volverá a suceder – dijo la hermana Sue con rubor en sus mejillas.

- Eso espero, ahora anda hacer tus deberes las jovencitas necesitan lecciones de ética – dijo la anciana.

- Si, con su permiso Rioko San – dijo la joven mujer.

En una Oficina decorada rústicamente se encontraban tres personas, una mujer sentada en un sillón negro, frente a un escritorio lleno de documentos religiosos, cartas para las chicas del internado, agenda, teléfono, pluma , objetos básicos para una religiosa, frente a ella estaban dos personas , una mujer que se encontraba sentada, aparentaba una edad de 42 años, elegante, de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés, tez aperlada, una mujer digna de ser admirada por su belleza, vestía con una blusa color beige cuello en V de seda, una falda café con una decorosa abertura en la parte de atrás , detrás de la mujer de pie estaba un joven de edad aproximada a los 22 años , apuesto, de estatura alta, cerca del metro ochenta, cabello corto castaño, una pequeña coleta le recogían sus cabellos, que hacían juego con sus ojos café claro, llevaba pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa beige de manga larga, escuchaba atentamente sin opinar la conversación de su madre con la anciana.

- mmmm... como me metí en esto debería andar por allí haciendo negocios... quisiera irme, mamá viene a dejar una fuerte cantidad de dinero como apoyo al estudio de las jovencitas y para las personas necesitadas que viven en las comunidades marginales ... cada mes es lo mismo ella me pide venir con ella , con una buena excusa me escapo de mi cruel y aburrido destino de escuchar estas conversaciones ... como pude acceder el día de hoy a venir con ella... Demonios... como me escapo de aquí mamá se tarda mucho... si no tardó ni 10 min. en entregarle el dinero a la anciana ... según papá son obras de caridad para que Dios siga dando mercado al negocio... mmm como si Dios quisiera hijos alcohólicos en su camino... ni modo es el negocio de más de 15 generaciones en familias escocesas ... el whisky – pensaba el joven, intentando matar el tiempo que era eternidad para él.

Una linda chica de estatura promedio a las jovencitas de su edad corría por los pasillos de un internado, necesitaba llegar pronto para saber la razón por la que la Madre Superior deseaba verla, rogaba al cielo le diera buenas noticias, después de correr por 15 min, por fin llegó a su destino, detrás de una puerta de madera de encino se encontraba la persona que podía traer felicidad a su corazón, sin perder tiempo respiro profundo, se alineo el uniforme, primero acomodo la corbata, después marco con sus manos los tablones de su falda, por último peino su cabello en una coleta alta con el listón que llevaba anteriormente como banda adornando su cabello suelto.

- Listo – se dijo para si misma Sango.

La joven dio golpecillos tímidos a la puerta, esperando la respuesta, volvió a respirar, los nervios se apoderaban de ella, no debía permitirlo.

- ¿Y ahora que, alguna otra monja que viene a interrumpir esta aburrida conversación, ojala así sea y poder irnos de aquí pronto – pensó el apuesto joven cambiando su vista en dirección de la puerta.

- Disculpe Señora Baodan, Adelante – dijo la mujer vestida con los hábitos, para dar permiso a la persona que venía a salvar al joven que se encontraba impaciente de la tortura religiosa a la que era sometido.

- Buenos días, con su permiso Madre Superior, me dijeron que usted solicito mi presencia,- la chica abrió la puerta entro a la oficina de la religiosa y haciendo una reverencia dirigió las primeras palabras a la mujer de edad avanzada - ¿ en que puedo servirle ? – termino preguntando Sango alzando su vista para encontrarse con tres personas.

- Buenos días – se escucho decir como saludo de boca de las dos mujeres presentes, el joven se había quedado anonadado con la belleza que observaba frente a él.

- Lo siento Madre Superior, yo... no sabía que usted estaba ocupada, regresaré más tarde – dijo la chica clavando su vista hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el apuesto joven.

- _No te vayas, podría contemplar la delicadeza de tus facciones hechas belleza por toda una eternidad _– pensó el Joven Baodan al cruzar su mirada con la de la joven un minuto de silencio, solo el tic tac del reloj de pared se escuchaba, silencio interrumpido por la religiosa.

- No es necesario Señorita Sango, espéreme afuera de la oficina por un corto tiempo, necesito terminar de tratar unos asuntos con la Señora Baodan – dijo la madre superior mirando en dirección donde se encontraba Sango.

- Es un joven muy guapo – se dijo en silencio así misma , ensoñando con alguna escena romántica entre ella y el apuesto joven, no había contemplado hombre con tal porte de elegancia y un poco de arrogancia a la vez.

- Si Madre superior como usted ordene – respondió Sango regresando a la realidad, su conciencia se convencía poco a poco que el estar cerca de un joven con tal clase, era solo un sueño, solo en sus fantasías podría encontrarse un hombre como él interesado en una chica como ella.

- Puedes retirarte – dijo la madre moviendo una mano indicándole que saliera de la habitación, Sango dio un último vistazo en dirección en la que se encontraba su apuesto príncipe, como un cuento de hadas, amor a primera vista, aunque solo fuera por parte de ella, sus cálidos ojos chocolate se cerraron por unos segundos, dando medía vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta para esperar como la madre superior le había indicado.

- Miroku acompaña por favor a la joven – dijo la madre del joven Baodan.

La joven detuvo su camino al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, su mano se quedo a pocos centímetros para dar vuelta a la cerradura.

- Si madre , con su permiso madre superior – dijo Miroku, haciendo una reverencia para despedirse de la religiosa y proceder su camino a dirección donde se encontraba la señorita inmóvil.

- No es necesario que se moleste – se escucho la voz de la joven allí para frente a la puerta.

- No es ninguna molestia, no es correcto que una señorita se encuentre sola esperando en un pasillo, mi hijo le acompañará con gusto ¿ no es verdad ? – termino de decir la mujer.

- Claro mamá , esta bien – respondió el joven la pregunta que su madre había dirigido para él.

El atractivo caballero camino lentamente hacia la puerta para abrirla, Sango se movió dando paso libre para que Miroku pudiera mover la cerradura y de esta manera encontrarse fuera de esa prisión.

- Después de usted señorita – dijo Miroku sin quitar la vista a la joven.

- Gracias – respondió Sango ante el gesto de caballerosidad del joven obsequiándole una angelical sonrisa.

- De nada preciosa – dijo en un susurro audible solo para sí mismo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación; Miroku cerró tras de sí la puerta dando privacidad a su madre y a la mujer que le acompañaba, Sango camino hacia la banca de madera que se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina de la madre superior, tomo asiento observando en silencio al joven que se sentaba a un lado de ella, la observó de reojo, era la chica más linda e inocente que había conocido en todos sus años de vivir en la bella escocia su patria.

- mmm... mucho gusto señorita Sango... si no me equivoco ese es tu nombre ¿no? – le dijo Miroku tomando su delicada mano entre las suyas rozando sus labios en la suave piel la besó.

- Hai – asintió la chica que se encontraba sorprendida ante su acción, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, agacho su mirada para ser cubierto su rostro con el cabello que se encontraba en su flequillo.

- ¿ Acaso hice algo indebido ? – dijo Miroku buscando los ojos de la joven.

- No – respondió Sango soltando su mano de la prisión de las fuertes, pero cálidas del joven Baodan.

- Mi nombre es Miroku Baodan, para servirle señorita – dijo el joven cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, seguía fijo observando el perfil de la joven ocultado ligeramente por algunos traviesos cabellos de su flequillo.

- Un placer joven Baodan, Furugawa Sango mi familia pertenece a Tokio – dijo Sango mirando a través de sus cabellos al joven, el brillo de sus ojos era hipnotizante.

- _El placer es mío..._ – pensó Miroku observando a la joven.

Miroku estaba dispuesto a iniciar una agradable conversación con la linda joven que se encontraba cerca de él, no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a la mujer que en un futuro podría ser... ¿ su pareja?.

- _Tal vez podamos salir juntos algún día, ahora debo buscar la manera más apropiada para presentarle la invitación y que no se sienta intimidada por mi ... piensa Miroku, se gentil, astuto... todo un caballero_ – se decía en silencio el joven, planeando mentalmente cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentía fuertemente atraído por la chica.

El joven fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar las voces de dos mujeres que venían de la puerta de la oficina de la madre superior, volteo en dicha dirección, encontrándose con la mirada de su madre.

- Que tenga un buen día Señora Baodan, Joven Baodan, un gusto tenerlos por aquí, esperamos que sigan visitándonos , Dios les colme de bendiciones – dijo la religiosa a los miembros de la familia Baodan.

- ... _Por supuesto que vendremos a visitar este lugar... mucho más pronto de lo que usted cree ..._ – pensó el joven Baodan que al ver a su madre se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyará en él.

- Muchas gracias – respondió la Señora Baodan – Hijo, es hora de irnos, un placer señorita, un buen día para usted también – dijo dirigiendo sus palabras a la joven que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la banca de manera, al escuchar que la puerta de la oficina se abría, ella se había puesto de pie por respeto a sus mayores.

- Muchas gracias Señora – dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia.

Sango espero alguna palabra de despedida de parte del joven, fue inútil prácticamente se sintió ignorada cuando al buscar su mirada él ya se encontraba a un lado de su madre tomando de su brazo para marcharse.

_- ... hasta pronto preciosa... nos volveremos a ver_ ... – pensó Miroku, deseo que la joven pudiera leer la mente para poder despedirse de ella y mostrarle el interés que había despertado en él.

- mmm... Sango que te ocurre, que sensación tan más extraña siento en mi estomago – pensó la joven observando como Miroku se retiraba en compañía de su madre desapareciendo por el pasillo...

Fin del Recuerdo

- Sango cree en mi amiga, nunca me equivocó en cuestiones del amor, ese chico esta interesado en ti – dijo Kagura mirando a los ojos a su amiga, siendo sincera.

- Lo dices por que ere mi amiga – dijo Sango.

- Eso es verdad soy tu amiga, pero... pues... haber... analicemos los acontecimientos que vinieron después del primer encuentro, si no me equivocó esto paso hace más de 6 meses, la señora Baodan, por lo que he investigado viene cada dos semanas a dejar una fuerte cantidad como donativo para el colegio y desde que el joven Baodan vino por primera vez , se encontró contigo, el personalmente viene a dejar el donativo en compañía o sin compañía de su madre, no hay quincena que él no se presente y despistadamente se pierda y termine en el jardín observándote embobado... eso no lo hace cualquiera – dijo Kagura caminando en compañía de sus amigas en dirección a los jardines, testigo de muchas de las escenas que Kagura describía mientras conversaba con sus amigas.

- ¿ Qué le recomiendas que haga ? – preguntó interesada Ayame.

- Que se declaré...- dijo Kagura con decisión un ligero brillo se apodero de los rubíes que tenía como ojos.

- ¿ Qué has dicho¡! ... acaso estas loca ... Kagura... solo dices disparates – dijo Sango sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus amigas le imitaron.

- Jejeje... solo bromeaba ... solo queda esperar a que el joven Baodan tome valor y sea él quien se declaré – dijo Kagura recostándose sobre la corteza del árbol.

- mmm... El joven Baodan no parece ser tímido, ni mucho menos cobarde, al contrario da la impresión de ser todo un rompe corazón... pus lo siento – dijo Ayame tapándose la boca.

- Si ... es verdad todo un Don Juan – dijo Kagura cerrando sus ojos.

- Lo mejor será que me olvide de todo esto que estado sintiendo desde que conocí a Miroku – dijo Sango cerrando sus ojos, la pregunta era ¿ como lo iba a lograr si lo único que hacía su corazón era esperar fervientemente el día que el joven Miroku iba a dejar el donativo y tenía la oportunidad de solo mirarse por unos instantes.

- No digas eso Sango, no te puedes dar por vencida, es verdad que el chico es muy atractivo que muchas chicas están tras de sus huesitos, pero tengo muy claro que ese joven no tiene ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú, puede ser que como es tema que le rechaces ¿ no habías pensado en eso ? - dijo Kagura posando su mano en el hombro de Sango.

- No pierdas la esperanza Sango, Kagura tiene razón tú eres una chica muy especial… - dijo Ayame dando ánimos a su amiga.

- Muchas gracias Chicas – dijo Sango.

Una joven de cabellos ébano se dirigía hacia un salón caminando lentamente por el oscuro pasillo que tenuemente era iluminado por los traviesos rayos de sol que entraban por las reanuras de la ventana, en silencio entro al salón de clases que en su puerta tenía colocado en el centro un letrero que decía: **_LITERATURA_**, La chica tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca del escritorio que la hermana Sahilí ocupaba para poner sus libros, una hermosa mujer de ojos azules estatura media de nacionalidad Italiana que amaba la literatura, de alguna forma la joven que se acomodaba en su asiento compartía el sentimiento hacia ese tipo de Arte, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño libro azul en su portada con letras doradas se visualizaba la inscripción: Romeo y Julieta , una tragedia de amor escrita por un ingles, no le sorprendía con la fama que tenían los caballeros ingleses, de ser educados y sumamente fríos, nada de muestras de afecto, su nombre Shakeaspeare, podría imaginar una y otra vez la triste escena en la que Romeo cegado por el amor se había dejado morir y Julieta ante la falta de su amado tomaba la decisión de acompañarle eternamente iniciando la vida juntos después de la muerte… ¿ como podría ser eso, una de la preguntas que más asaltaban sus pensamientos ¿el amor existía? … sería sincera consigo misma y eso era algo que no le interesaba descubrir.

- _Es temprano… nadie ha llegado aún_ – pensó la joven de mirada esmeralda mientras se sentaba en la silla y abría su libro, empezó a leer con la vista, se encontraba sumamente entretenida terminando de leer el libro que días antes de había llegado por parte de sus tíos.

La joven siguió entretenida en su lectura, inconscientemente buscaba descubrir cual era la razón que impulsaba a los dos jóvenes a morir por amor…

- Chicas debo irme, necesito ir a la oficina de la madre superior, necesito saber si me han escrito mis padres - dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

- Entiendo , yo seguiré un momento más aquí, el clima es agradable… - dijo Kagura recostada aún sobre la corteza del árbol.

- Hai , la vista es hermosa ve tranquila Sango, yo me quedaré con Kagura, nos vemos en un rato en la clase de literatura – dijo Ayame completando la frase de su compañera, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

La joven de castaños cabellos camino hacia el pasillo perdiéndose en este, sus amigas le observaron y en silencio le desearon suerte, Sango tenía más de 2 meses que no recibía noticias de su familia, esto afligía a la joven sin contar que el asunto de su apresurado enamoramiento la tenía de cabeza, si no hacían algo pronto, moriría de amor, aunque era tonto, cuantas personas habían muerto por amor a lo largo de la historia, se podía encontrar alguna pareja con tal valor.

- ... _Romeo y Julieta, estos dos jóvenes murieron de amor o por amor... una buena pregunta..._ – pensó la joven que terminaba con la lectura del aquel libro que la había tenido hechizada por dos largas noches y parte de la mañana ... tenía mucho que analizar sería una larga noche de cuestiones, un ciclo que giraba en su propio eje...

Cerró el libro con sus dos manos de un solo movimiento, cerro sus ojos meditando un poco, esa historia si que le había perturbado¿ la existencia del amor¿ sentimiento o reacción química , había leído hacía poco un artículo de una escritora famosa de Latinoamérica.

- mmmm... su nombre era... – se dijo en silencio la joven posando su mano en su barbilla, tenía una expresión de reflexión ... ¿ lo había olvidado ? ... como podía ser eso posible si la lectura le había parecido exquisita, recordaba la nacionalidad de la escritora, una mujer de Costa Rica, sin recordar con exactitud el lugar de origen de la mujer... vino a su mente su seudónimo – si, era Zetus ... – dijo en voz solo audible para ella misma, se daría a la tarea de investigar más a fondo sobre esa persona que había despertado su inquietud por el conocer si el amor existía o solo era una fantasía...

Dos jovencitas caminaban a paso lento por el pasillo de los salones de Artes, debían llegar antes que la profesora, tenían clase de literatura y la hermana Sahilí no era una mujer a la que le gustase que sus alumnas fueran impuntuales sino llegaban antes que ella era seguro que las dejaría fuera del aula de lectura y no era nada agradable perder el tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada más que contemplar el abismo...

Una mujer tocó a la puerta donde se encontraba Rin, se encontraba profundamente interesada en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de los golpes le hicieron distraer su mente y vista hacia la puerta, miro por 5 minutos el lugar.

- Adelante – dijo la joven con su mirada fija en la puerta.

- Buenos días Señorita Himikawa – la puerta se abrió y tras esta una mujer hablo para dar un saludo a la joven.

- Buenos días Hermana Sue¿ Se le ofrece algo ? – respondió la joven de manera educada.

- Vine a darle un aviso, la hermana Sahíli fue trasferida al vaticano, así que las clases se han suspendido hasta previo aviso – dijo la mujer que se encontraba en la entrada del salón.

- ¿ Puedo preguntarle algo ? – preguntó seriamente Rin.

- Dígame señorita Himikawa, veamos si puedo responderle – dijo en respuesta la mujer.

- ¿ Usted sabe quien será la próxima profesora de la clase de literatura ? – preguntó curiosamente la joven.

- No me encuentro autorizada para dar ese tipo de información a las alumnas – dijo la mujer.

- Entiendo Hermana Sue - dijo la chica que se encontraba sentada , ahora su vista era dirigida hacía la ventana que daba hacia el jardín.

- Sin embargo, se lo mucho que disfrutas leyendo un buen libro, lo único que se sabe es que no es Religiosa y viene fuera del país, incluso es de otro continente – respondió la hermana Sue atrayendo la atención de Rin.

- Muchas gracias hermana Sue - dijo Rin.

- Me retiro Señorita Himikawa, espero no se entretenga mucho con la lectura, recuerde el padre Monssier se encuentra de visita, la madre superior se estresa cuando algo malo sucede y nuestros superiores lo presencian, asista al comedor, tiene días que no la veo en éste. – terminó diciendo la mujer que salía del salón cerrando la puerta.

- Propio - susurro la chica llevando su vista nuevamente hacia más allá de lo que las protecciones de las ventanas le permitían ver.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando la joven de mirada melancólica esmeralda, decidiera ponerse en pie para dirigirse a la puerta, y salir del salón donde se impartían las clases de literatura, la puerta se encontraba abierta la hermana Sue había entrecerrado la puerta y era por esto que después de un rato está se abrió, al llegar a la puerta Rin escucho las voces de dos señoritas, le parecieron conocidas, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que ellas dos sostenían, hablaban de otra joven, la joven que se encontraba parada a un lado de la puerta sin ser vista supo de quienes se trataban al oír que una de las jóvenes mencionaba el nombre de la señorita Sango, el tema que las chicas mencionaban era delicado, sin embargo siguió de pie, no hizo ningún intento por moverse de ese lugar, era demasiado tarde para salir o sentarse nuevamente.

- Insisto en que Sango debería declarar su amor al joven Baodan – dijo la joven pelirroja - hacen linda pareja.

- Es verdad, son él uno para el otro, aunque Sango se rehusé a admitirlo ese chico esta completamente enamorado de ella – respondió la joven de ojos carmesí.

- Que romántico, fue amor a primera vista, que bello es el amor – dijo la joven pelirroja poniendo una mirada soñadora en sus verdes ojos.

- Ayame, no se de que te quejas si tu tienes un apuesto prometido esperándote en China, mmm... ¿ Cual era su nombre... ? -

- Kouga Zang Wong, y si es muy guapo Kagura, no te burles – dijo Ayame trayendo a su mente el rostro de su prometido.

- No me estoy burlando, al contrario pienso que eres afortunada, tienes una persona a quien amar y lo más importante eres correspondida – dijo Kagura dando una palmada a la espalda de su amiga.

- Más te vale, jeje, ya quiero que sea Domingo para que pueda venir a verme, lo extraño tanto – dijo Ayame.

- Eso lo sé, solo tienes ojos para ese chico, día y noche piensas en él¿cierto? – dijo Kagura, preguntando curiosa, buscando el rostro ruborizado de su acompañante.

- Así es - respondió Ayame completamente roja - ¿ Kagura tú has estado enamorada? – preguntó de manera curiosa a su amiga.

- Que yo recuerde ... no , pero espero algún día estarlo – respondió Kagura, la verdad era que nunca se lo había preguntado, pero al presentarse la pregunta era esa la única respuesta que había salido de sus labios.

-Entiendo, no dudes que pronto encontrarás a alguien de quien te puedas enamorar, eso te lo aseguro amiga – dijo Ayame obsequiando una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Pues si, eso espero, aunque por el momento debemos hacer todo lo posible por que Sango este feliz y deje las ideas irracionales aun lado, estoy segura que Miroku Baodan esta enamorado de ella, mmm... sabes Ayame lo de Sango parece enfermedad, aunque nada grave – dijo Kagura buscando en sus pensamientos la manera más adecuada de ayudar a su amiga y mantenerla pensando de manera positiva.

- Eso depende del joven Miroku, mientras él no lo acepte y le diga algo, Sango podrá pasar una eternidad esperando por él , es una pena – respondió con melancolía en su voz la joven pelirroja.

- Ya no hablemos de Sango, debe estar destornudando y zumbándole los oídos – dijo Kagura siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta que tenía como letrero **_LITERATURA_** .

Al entrar las dos señoritas se encontraron con la mirada esmeralda de la joven Himikawa, todo fue silencio, no habían imaginado que ella podría encontrarse en ese lugar, acostumbraba a llegar junto a la hermana Sahilí comentando sobre los libros que habían leído, mmm... esta vez había sido diferente parecía que la señorita iba de salida, algo extraño suponiendo que la clase comenzaría en escasos 3 minutos.

- Buenas tardes señorita Himikawa, disculpe no sabíamos que estaba usted aquí – rompió el silencio la señorita Adams, la chica de ojos escarlata.

- Buenas tardes señorita – respondió segundos después Ayame.

- Buenas tardes – saludo Rin a las dos jovencitas que se habían sorprendido de verle allí de pie – La clase no se ha suspendido la hermana Sahilí ha sido trasferida, deben pasar al comedor con las demás jóvenes – dijo con tono frío la señorita Himikawa mirando fijamente a las chicas que estaban frente de ella.

- Gracias – respondieron al unísono.

Rin se disponía a salir del salón cuando las palabras de Kagura le hicieron detener su camino.

- Le suplicó que lo que ha escuchado lo olvide, no haga cometario de ello, por favor -

- Nunca me ha interesado la vida de los demás, sean mis amigas o no, jamás hablo imprudentemente – respondió la joven saliendo del salón.

Kagura se molestó al escuchar el comentario de la joven Himikawa, sin embargo tenía una sensación de alivio en el estómago , podía confiar en que ella sería una tumba y lo que había escuchado en la conversación de ella y Ayame no se sabría nunca de sus labios.

- ¿ estas segura que podemos confiar en ella? – preguntó una preocupada Ayame.

- Completamente segura – respondió Kagura – después de todo Sango confía en ella – sonrió la joven al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras.

La señorita Himikawa camino lentamente hasta su habitación, nuevamente pasaría el momento de la comida en está, no le interesaba encontrarse rodeada de las demás jóvenes, al contrario comería en su habitación como tenía días haciéndolo, la hermana Rioko le llevaba de favor los alimentos, no tendría problemas ya que el permiso de la madre superior no tenía limite de tiempo, camino hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación, entró en está dejó caer en la cama el libro que había terminado de leer minutos antes, se dirigió hasta un librero de madera que estaba pegado a la pared, tomo otro libro miro el separador indicándole donde había dejado pendiente su lectura , siendo interrumpida por los golpes dados a la puerta, giro su rostro clavando su mirada en está.

- Adelante – dijo la joven sin soltar el libro, sin perder la pagina donde había dejado el separador.

- Buenos días señorita Himikawa - saludo una mujer de edad adulta.

- Buenos días Hermana Rioko – respondió al saludo la joven.

- Le traje sus alimentos, que tenga buen provecho – dijo la mujer.

- Gracias, déjelos en la mesa – dijo Rin tomando asiento en la silla.

- Con su permiso señorita – dijo la mujer dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Rin miro fijamente la charola de plata que estaba frente a ella, en está estaba servido, un vaso con agua de limón, un plato sopero lleno de crema de elote, y en un plato tapado para que no se enfriará , al descubrirlo encontró ensalada de verduras, puré de papá y filete de pollo empanizado, comió cuidadosamente cada uno de los alimentos, al terminar se dirigió a la cama tomó asiento a la orilla de está y comenzó a leer , después de un tiempo se quedo dormida, sus ojos se habían cansado a causa del esfuerzo de su vista, aunque adoraba leer y podía pasar horas en dicha actividad las fuerzas de su cuerpo llegaban a su limite, se dejó caer su frágil figura sobre la cama, había terminado de leer el libro, el país de los sueños la recibía con alegría.

Pasaron tres horas y medía, la falta de luz solar , anunciaba la llegada de la noche, acompañada de la oscuridad y con está los rayos de la luna, la joven que había dormido en ese tiempo despertaba de su sueño, aún sentía sus ojos cerrarse, se levanto somnolienta y al llegar a la mesa tomó un vaso y vertió agua en este, bebió lentamente, estaba cansada, pudo notar que la charola ya no se encontraba en la mesa, mientras dormía había ido la hermana Sue a recogerla, le habían dejado la cena, pan tostado acompañado de mantequilla y mermelada, un vaso con leche tibia, no había pasado mucho tiempo de esto, puesto que la leche aún conservaba la cálida temperatura, bebió un poco de leche dando una pequeña mordida al pan, lo dejó en el plato, se dirigió a la cama dejándose caer en medio de esta, dejó volar sus pensamientos meditando un poco, algo le inquietaba, era necesario que supiera por que.

- _Si me pongo a Reflexionar sobre mi vida puedo darme cuenta que no tengo muchos problemas como otras personas que tienen motivos por los cuales pueden preocuparse, como la señorita Sango, pobre chica, hace algunos meses **" que sufre por una enfermedad provocada por un chico"** , como dice la señorita Kagura, a mi no me parece tan grave , es una simple palabra, un sentimiento , la razón de su aflicción; el Amor, es cuando me pregunto ¿hasta que punto es importante amar, si este va afectar la vida de las personas, pero no la juzgo , ya que yo nunca he experimentado lo que muchas jovencitas que viven en el internado llaman "Enamorarse"¿ como puede nacer un sentimiento tan puro y extraño a la vez en nuestro corazón, si pocas veces salimos fuera de este lugar que más que un internado , pareciese fortaleza o prisión _– la chica cerro sus ojos.

- Por otra parte , los chicos que podemos conocer no son interesantes, su objetivo siempre es el mismo , tener a su lado a una chica linda para poder presumirla a otros-

Rin pensó en voz alta, hablando consigo misma de lo que había llamado su atención esta mañana mientras por casualidad había escuchado una conversación entre Kagura y Ayame sobre los sentimientos de la señorita Sango en el salón de clase de Literatura.

– _Como es posible que después de haber dormido la mayor parte de la tarde todavía tenga sueño, aunque mañana definitivamente será un día muy ocupado_ – pensó Rin mientras bostezaba discretamente.

- Muchos compromisos y preparativos, la lista es larga, primero, en la mañana habrá visita al museo, aunque no se si sentirme emocionada después de un largo tiempo de encierro, por fin saldré a respirar aire fresco, ya lo sé no habrá nada fuera de lo común , muchas personas mirándonos como si fuéramos bichos raros, por portar nuestros finos uniformes, no existe persona alguna que no conozca la historia del internado Saint Paul y su uniforme, lo que me recuerda que como todas nuestras salidas de cada mes podré ir a la Biblioteca a buscar algunos libros, como adoro leer libros y disfrutar de todo tipo de historias – Rin seguía ocupada en sus pensamientos.

La chica se acurrucaba en las suaves sabanas de su cama susurrando.

– _Solo espero sea un buen día..._ -

Después se quedó dormida abrazando una almohada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…

Hola Chicas, disculpen la demora, en serio espero haya valido la pena y les guste como quedo el capítulo, después de todo lo hice lo más largo que pude. Amiguí Stef aquí esta el segundo capí del fic que he dedicado completo para ti, disfrútalo. Zetus Chan ya esta tu personaje por salir a escena espero que te agrade.

Ahora... para todas aquellas que gustan de la pareja Sango /Miroku, aquí les pongo un poco sobre el inicio de esta relación, me encanto la idea de hacer que Sango fuera la que sufriera angustia por no saber que sentía Miroku por ella, ya saben el siempre se quiere pasar de listo y ella siempre termina dándole buena tunda de golpes.

Para las que esperan el encuentro de Rin y Sesshoumaru, pues solo les puedo decir que no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo: Encuentro con el amor a primavera vista. El cual ya tengo iniciado y le falta poco por ser terminado, eso si les voy a pedir paciencia, denme una o dos semanas más, puesto que tengo que seguir con la actualización del otro fic de Sessho y Rin, leyenda de dos destinos y el de ¿ Redención o Castigo, que igual ya estoy pensando la idea del siguiente capi, si todo sale bien público estos dos juntos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lastima que no se pueden responder reviews, pero ya saben que le responderé por correo, no desesperen. Sigan dejando sus reviews, son mi fuente de inspiración y aparte así me animo a dejar la uni por un lado y doy prioridad a la actualización, jeje…

Nota: talvez demore no por que quiera, es que ya entre a la universidad y tengo un horario pesado, prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto...

ESO SI TERMINARÉ TODOS LOS FICS QUE HE SUBIDO POR AHORA, NO LAS DEJARE CON LA DUDA DE QUE PASO DESPUÉS.

Agradecimientos a:darkwishsessho,darkwish,bellangel ( Hola, gracias por tus comentarios hiciste que me sonrojará, sobre tu pregunta, estoy en la actualización del otro fic, espero que siga gustando, prometo escribirte para el fin de semana)catherine2040,Kashou No Tsuki(Hola nena, espero que estes bien, besotes),liz-350 (Hola amigui, te extraño mucho, besos y abarzos),misao shinomori-12, Zetus(Hola nita como va el embarazo, el sobrino se porta bien, un besote a tus niñas y a tí, espro que te guste ya pronto saldras),annishe, Giuliana (Saludos, Yuli Chan, te extraño),Anfitrite,Narusumi ,mizuho(Saludos Stef, disfruta de este tu fic),sesshi23 (Ceci, amiga ojala te guste como va la trama, acepto sugerencias) las quiero muchos amiguis.

Les aprecia Alis Chan


End file.
